


Satisfied

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Chloe knows she'll never be able to keep up with Rachel.





	Satisfied

 Chloe knows she'll never be able to keep up with Rachel, that one day she's going to fall behind and and Rachel isn't going to pick her up.  
  
Rachel always wants more, always on the run for stardom- and the stars, themselves. She's always talking about running away, about disappearing and joining the stars in New York, or LA; always talking about wanting to be a model, how being in front of a camera feels like home.  
  
But Chloe doesn't share that with her, doesn't yearn for fame, only escape. But she yearns for Rachel, and whatever Rachel wants, she's in, always ready to just hop in some junkyard truck and take her where she wants to go.  
  
But then, one day, Rachel disappears, and is found by her and Max, finally returned to the stars. Chloe knew she'd never be able to keep up with Rachel.


End file.
